Midnight Roses
by truthLost
Summary: Haruno Sakura, a quiet girl who's good in school. But is that really true? What does her father have to do with everything and who is that young woman with long blond hair? InoSaku.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

_"The Judgment is two years in juvelin detention centre!"_

_"You are no longer my daughter!"_

* * *

TWO YEARS LATER

Haruno Sakura opens her eyes and turns over in her bed. She sits up and yawns as she tries to find her school uniform. After finding it under a pile of schoolbooks, she slowly walks down to the kitchen to eat breakfast. The newspaper is lying on the table and cereals covering the table as they probably had been spilled out. She looks at the headlines where it says:  
_Young woman murdered!_

_In Tokyo's slum, area a young woman was found early this morning in a phone boot. Experts say that the woman was murdered round 12o'clock this night._

She read trough the text and at the bottom of the page, there was a picture of the scene of the murder. Sakura gets a weird feeling inside as she gazes at the picture. The picture is blurred but one could clearly tell that the blood was like a flood. Sakura looked up at the clock on the wall and notices that her class begins in ten minutes! It took least twenty minutes to walk there! She picks up her bag and rushes of to school as she already forgotten everything about the article.

When she got the the school after running all the way she started to climb the fence. She comes into the classroom exactly when the teacher was talking, making the teacher look at Sakura with an angry expression. The rest of the class did not even care to give her a glance as Sakura made her way to her seat at the far back corner of the classroom.

After school all the students where talking about the murder that was in the morning newspaper. It was first then Sakura started to thing of the murder again, fro some reaon finding some kind of interest in it. On her way home, she stopped at a half-dead café.

The owner looks up from a magazine as the bell at the door rang, not usually used to people stopping by.

"The usual?" he asks.

Sakura nodded and sits on her usual place, in a corner away from the windows. She continues to think about the murders the owner comes by, placing her coffee on her table. The very thought of the murder gave her a horrible feeling as if something was wrong as well as it was both exiting and interesting. Almost giving her a deja vú feeling. She notices the same kind of newspaper as this morning lying on the table beside hers and she picks it up. Sakura looks closer at the picture in the murder article. In the article, it had the name of the street and as she sees that, she decides what to do.

Sakura quickly drinks up her coffee and lays some money on the table and hurry's home.

When she comes home, she does her homework that they got the other day. When she finishes her homework, the time is ten minutes until midnight. She opens her closet and picks out some dark cloths that are easy to move with. She climbs out trough her window and as fast as she touches the street, she runs towards the scene of the murder.

Sakura could see the phone boot now, the blood remaining. The blood was formed as a rose, high and mighty like a warning. Before Sakura could think more on the matter, she heard footsteps coming closer. Sakura quickly jumps up on a fire-ladder, trying to hide her presence Sakura hid in the darkness of shadows.

From there Sakura could see four younger woman and a fifth woman a bit away checking the area.

As Sakura watched the young woman with interest, she accidentally kicks a small rock. As the rock fell down the fire stairs of metal it almost echoed trough the completely quiet block.

The woman starred at the place where Sakura was standing, they could not see her but they knew she was there. An older lady opened her window after hearing the notice and notices the four girls at the phone boot. The girls quickly notice this and run away into the dark.

Sakura waits until the older lady closes her window again before jumping down on the street again. Quietly she makes her way to the phone boot, making sure the girls where gone. After a while she walks into the phone boot and checks around wondering what the girls where searching for.

Sakura examines the ceiling and notices a hole in one of the corners. She pushed up the thin ceiling and there laid a small wooden box, not noticeable at all. She takes the box down and opens it gently.

Sakura starred horrified at the large amount of money that was in the little box. Not knowing what to do she silently put the box back over the ceiling. She closes the ceiling properly, trying to make the hole less noticeable. After that she quietly walks back home.

The next day the teacher brings up the murder on her lesson and asks the students what they think about the murder.

"What do we care?! We didn't even know her!" a guy at the front row shouted out, probably tired of the big fuss. It's not as if this is the first murder around here or anything special at all.

"We knew her!" a girl shouted back at him." She went in our parrel class!"

With those words many girls started to sob and guys starred in chock. Sakura was the only one that did neither, only sitting there thinking about the murder on her own.

"Well then... Sakura, what do you think about the murder?" the teacher asked.

"I wonder..." she mumbled she then wakes up from her daydreaming and said with a confused voice. "What? No, no nothing at all".

Everyone in her class starred at her but quickly lost interest and started to speak lively with each other.

"Quiet!" the teacher shouts as she starts to give out sheets of paper to everyone. "I hope you haven't forgotten that we have a math test today!" Everyone except Sakura sighed deeply as the test began.

After the test, Sakura got her books and rushed home. When she comes home, her father has yet to come home. As he is a superintendent in the police force and he must surely have some information of the murder. She hacks into her father's computer and quickly finds information of the murder of Madoka Katou. She skimmed trough the report and found both important and unimportant information about the murder. Madoka had been seriously tortured before being shot to death.

Before she could read trough the report properly, the door in the hall opened. Sakura quickly shuts off the computer and rushes upstairs. She safely made it upstairs into her room as she heard her father talk.

"Would you like some coffee? I also bought some new tealeaves yesterday if you rather have that."

"Coffee would be nice, thank you. Do you live here alone?" Says a light feminine voice.

"I have lived alone for two and a half years"

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened?"

"My only daughter died," he said in an indifferent voice.

"Oh... I'm so sorry!"

"Shall we get to work? The coffee will be finished soon so you can go sit down in the living room. "he sais as he walks into the kitchen.

Sakura quietly closes the door to her bedroom and falls down in her bed with tears falling from her emerald green eyes.

"I'm not her daughter any longer, what must I do for him to accept me as his daughter again?" she whispers between her sobs.

She picks up her diary and starts writing.

Dear mr. Diary

What must I do for my father to accept me as his daughter again?

Maybe if I solve the murder of Madoka he may think that what happened 2½ years ago never happened. I don't know if I even regret what I did but I only want a father again.

I miss them… So very much though.

Good night mr. Diary, thank you for listening.

She puts the pen on her bed night table and walks to a corner of her room. And removes a poster from her wall. There was a hole in the wall where she placed her diary so that no one could find it. When she puts er diary in the wall she feels something, something she hasn't noticed before. Something hard and like a rectangle, a book. She was about to pick it up as she heard the woman saying her goodbyes. Sakura pins up the poster again and waits until the woman closes the front door behind her before Sakura goes down to prepare dinner.

* * *

A/N: I wrote this story two years ago in Swedish, so now I'm changing it to make it better and translating it to English This will not take long time to update but because of this one my ItaSaku may take longer to put up (oh the last chapter in it and all...). Ino will come in next chapter

For those who really want to know: No, I can't write comedy or anything funny, it has never happened and it probably will never happen either . ''

Please read my other stories and always leave a review


	2. Chapter 2

After Dinner Sakura walks up to her room again. She sits down on the cold floor and starts with her schoolwork, she has already forgotten all about the book in the wall.

After a couple of hours, she could hear her fathers loud snoring from the room beside hers. She puts on the same cloths as the night before and once again starts running trough the narrow streets to the scene of the murder.

When she approaches the phone boot Sakura lowers her speed and starts running more quietly. She could feel the tension rise with every step she takes. When she at last stands in front of the phone boot, she notices the blood had been wiped away. New glass walls had been put up and the telephone was in working order. There was no lamp; the light from the phone was all that could guide her. Sakura gazes up at the ceiling until she notices a presence. Sakura turns around and there stood one of the most beautiful women she has ever seen.

The woman seemed to be around 17years old. She had long blond hair and cold sapphire blue eyes.

"Who the hell are you?!" the woman asked with an irritated voice.

The woman had black pants and her breasts where wrapped with bandage. Over her shoulders she had a long guy uniform over part (????_gakuran_ (学ラン, _gakuran_) or the _tsume-eri_ (詰め襟, _tsume-eri_)????) That swayed behind her like a cape. Sakura's heart skipped a beat, even though she could not clearly see her face she must admit that that woman was one of the most beautiful woman Sakura has ever seen.

"..Sakura, and you?" I said tying to sound normal.

The blond woman starred at Sakura. "I recognize your name, do you owe us money?"

"Not as far as I know"

The blond woman pushes Sakura against the new glass walls and looks her in the eyes.

"Get out of here before I kill you then" she hissed

"Why must I leave? I came here first, I bet you wouldn't even be able to hit a elephant even though it was standing three centimeters ahead of you" Sakura didn't know why she was talking back, nor did she feel as calm as she sounded.

"How dare you say such things to our leader?!" Sakura sees a young girl stand there in the shadows with some other girls. Sakura hadn't noticed her before.

"You can't even defend yourself?" Sakura said and sniggered.

The blond (so-called Leader) turned around and glared at the girls. "Shut up! Don't meddle into my affairs!"

That was when the moonlight landed on the Leaders left shoulder where one could clearly see a tattooed rose with five petals.

"Midnight… Roses" Sakura mumbled high enough for the woman to notice.

"So you know us?" she said with a scornful smile. Sakura stood there like frozen, quickly she elbowed the new glass wall making it shatter, and she had now an escape path as the blond woman backed away. Sakura started running away with all her might.

"What are you doing just standing there?! Get her!" Sakura heard the blond shout to the others.

After hearing footsteps coming after her, Sakura pushed herself over her limit trying to run faster. Even though that it just felt that they where coming closer by every second. That was when she heard a shot! ´They have pistols?´ Sakura thought as she turned the corner, successfully dodging the shot. After continuing after turning at the corner Sakura noticed how they no longer followed her. However, Sakura didn't slow down nor did she lower her guard and after ten minutes, she was standing in front of her house. Immediately she started climbing up to her window.

In the safety of her room, Sakura fell down on her bed, breathing heavily. She wanted to know who they where, and why she felt like she mad met the blond girl before. She just wanted to know why she somehow felt a bit happy. Now something clicked in her mind, the blood at the scene of the crime was formed as a rose! Just like the tattoo! Everything seemed to add up somehow now…

Sakura put on her pajamas and as she tied up her short pink hair she remembered the book in her wall. Quietly, trying not to wake up her father, Sakura removed her poster once again and picked up the book she fond the other day. She puts the book on her table, the book was pure black with blood red stains on. It even had a lock on, noticing this Sakura used a hairpin to get it open. After a minute or two she got it open. She carefully opens the diary, she could clearly tell that it hasn't been opened for al very long time. As she saw the first page she felt how she was almost about to cry,. There, on the first page was a picture on herself and her best friend, Ino. It must have been for something like four, maybe five years ago. They had both blond hair and they smiled so happily. In the right corner of the picture they both had written they're names and Ino had even written a message.

You will forever be by best friend, whatever may happen. Because you are you and that is why I love you

// Ino

Sakura smiled when she thought how fun they always had together. They where together everyday, they always had fun. Then Sakura remembered the first time they ever met.

_//Flashback no Jutsu//_

_Sakura sat and cried on a bench at the park near her home when a little girl with short blond hair walked by, Ino stopped and starred at the crying Sakura. _

"_Hello, why are you crying?" she asked and sat down beside Sakura. Sakura looked up at her but quickly turned her head away continuing to cry._

"_What? Have you mother died or what?" Ino said ironically and smiled. Sakura starred at Ino and started crying even more. _

"_eh!? Oh God! Sorry I didn't think It had really happened" Ino though for a moment before she pat Sakura on her head and pulled her into an embrace. Sakura stopped crying and looked up at the smiling Ino. _

"_How about me being there by your side instead? Just like a mother!"_

"_You r-really mean that?" Sakura asked _

"_Of course! From now on I'll always be here by you side! What's your name?"_

"_I'm Sakura.. Haruno Sakura. What about you?" Sakura asked blushing._

"_I'm Yamanaka Ino! Do you want to go to the swings? I can make you swing really high up! It feels like your flying." Ino said and jumped down from the bench. Sakura jumped down after her and smiled a shy smile. _

"_really?"_

"_yeah! I've done it many times!" Ino said and they ran away smiling._

_Ino came by every morning to pick up Sakura so that they could go to school together. Everyday they where together, make it schooldays or not._

_//KAI//_

Sakura looked over at her clock that lay on her table, 03.06. Sakura puts the diary in a box and goes to bed.

The next day after school Sakura rushes home, no one was home. She went to her father's computer and reads the report once again. After a while she hears footsteps on the other side of the front door. Sakura closes the door to her fathers study and quickly writes out the report and shuts of the computer.

Sakura looks out from her fathers study and sees the woman from the day before standing there talking to her father.

The woman had curly long brawn hair and a smile of an angel. No makeup, no fancy cloths yet she looked so beautiful. She wore a normal polis uniform.

"It almost seems like your house just gets more and more like home for me." the woman said with a sweet light voice.

Sakura takes the chance to run up the stairs as they take they're shoes off. When she got into her room she leaves the door slightly open to be able to hear what they where saying.

"Thank you so much for letting me come over"

"My pleasure Kasuga-san" he said as he helped her with her jacket.

"I brought dinner with me so you won't have to eat alone if that is alright with you"

"Thank you so very much, please feel right at home." he said with a bright smile.

Sakura closes her door and lets out a sigh.

"No dinner for me then.." she mumbles while she takes up the black diary from the box. She skips the first pages and stops at page 6.

Dear mr. Diary

Today Ino and I stole three apples from the store down the street.

It was really fun but somewhat scary. Tomorrow she said we where going to do something else.

Goodnight mr. Diary

Sakura smiles at the memories and continues reading somewhere in the middle in the diary where she read:

Dear mr. Diary

Ino and I met Hinata-chan, TenTen-kun, and Temari-chan today. We had real fun together! Ino had fixed beer for us to drink so we where over at Hinata-chan's place. It was really fun, hope we can do it again soon! Tomorrow we are going to be tattooed! I really wonder how, but Ino said she could arrange it somehow.

Goodnight mr. Diary.

Sakura almost laughed out load when she remembered how ill she felt the day after, of course she got used to it after some time. They really did stuff like that often.

Before Sakura could think more on the matter she remembered that the murder case had to come first! She could not sit here reading her old diary, she should read the report. She has to get back her father.

Sakura knew that Madoka wasn't rich, her father owned a company but it went bankrupt for over one year ago. Therefore, money couldn't have been the sore of the murder.

12.45 Sakura put down the papers on her desk, she has read trough it so many times. Yet she seems to get nowhere. She could hear the TV down stairs, assuming that her father still was awake she lay down on her soft bed and before she knew it she fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hello me again, uploading this chapter now because I won't be home until like 9 in the evening tomorrow '' This chapter is for my wonderful Usagi-kun (Cosenangel) who actually helped me write the original story of this one two years ago '' **

**Please read my other stories too :3 eh for those who want me to update _spring field of crimson blood _I have to say that I will probobly update it sometime this week**

**Please leave a review and you can get a cookie if I ever meet you (yes, even you Usagi-kun)**


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura woke up, her head pounding hard. She gazes at the wall on the opposite side of her room. The morning sun carefully entering the small room as she opened her window. The air was a bit cold but at the same time very refreshing. Today was her day off from school, she was planning to visit her mother's grave.

While Sakura changes cloths, she feels a strange smell, It smelled kind of good. While she buttons her white shirt she opens the door to check the smell. She could clearly tell that it was coming from the kitchen. _It smells like… Pancakes? _Sakura thought. Her father never makes food…

Sakura is halfway down the stairs when she realized that there where an extra pair of shoes by the front door.

"A pair of high heels..?" Sakura mumbles. She couldn't think more of the matter before the woman, who's name she remembered was Kasuga, came out of the kitchen. Everything stopped from that moment on and no muscle in her body seemed to want to work. With her Pink hair she would be too obvious and would not blend in with the surrounding walls. However, Kasuga did not look her way, instead she when to the window at the other side of the living room to open the curtains. Sakura took the chance and quietly got down to the floor, hiding behind the sofa.

When Kagura walked back to the kitchen Sakura quickly ran back upstairs. She closed her bedroom door after herself. Sakura looked over at her window, she would have to use that way out again.

Sakura was walking towards the cemetery when she passed a flower shop. There where flowers in all the rainbows colors. There she saw the plainest white rose in the whole shop. One rose, white like snow and no decorations on it.

When she got to her mothers grave she placed the white rose by the gravestone. No one had been there for a long time, no relatives, not Sakuras father nor herself for a very long time. Sakura sits down beside her mother and looks down at the ground.

"Mother…. I'm sorry that I haven't been visiting you so often any longer. It's not that I have forgotten of you or anything, I even have a picture of you on my desk. Every day I think about you and how everything would be if you didn't die. You, father and I would still be together, we would go on picnics once a month and we would all eat dinner together every day. But now… Now everything is different, father doesn't even look at me anymore. I shouldn't be living in his house but I have nowhere else to go." Sakura let out a light sob but continued. "I don't know if it actually was me or not anymore. If it was me, father said that it was me… You probably don't remember but I came to you that night and said that it wasn't me who did that. The next time I came to you I wasn't the same person as before, and I didn't care what happened to me or why. Now I only what the truth, and my mind is going crazy."

Sakura sat there in silence as if waiting for her dead mother to say something, anything. Nevertheless, after what felt like forever Sakura stood up and walked away, tears in her eyes.

She thought that she could go to the scene of the murder and think more of the murder but remembered that she did not have the police report that she got yesterday with her. She lest out a sigh and starts walking around the busy streets of Tokyo.

She stops at an old abandoned playground. It gave her a somewhat refreshing feeling, she sits down at the only whole swing and stares into the nothingness of the playground. She thought of everything yet at the same time of nothing.

Sakura sat there until the sun started to go down, she stood up and the wind gently played with her pink locks. Sakura smiles and sits down on the dirty ground. With her one finger she draws a heart in the dirt. Why was not a question, she only did it because she felt to. Then she once again stated making her was to her "home"

When Sakura comes home, nobody was there. She sits down at the dinner table and tries to smell the wonderful smell of freshly baked pancakes from this morning. But the only smell she could get was her fathers deodorant that reminded her of rotten strawberries. Once again she lest out a sigh and goes up to her room.

When sitting at that old abandoned playground Sakura had got an idea who the murderer was. No, not an idea. She knew who it was. Of course she knew it before but who would have wanted to admit something like that. The thought of whom it was made her want to smile but also cry her heart out. BUT! Now she could get her father back and that's all that matters, right?

Quickly she gets her diary and starts writing in it. This was her goal in life, nothing else was important.

When she was finished writing she goes downstairs to get some dinner. Still no one home. She makes some fast ramen and goes up to her room to eat. Whenever she was thinking of something difficult she would eat ramen.

When she was finished eating she put her eating sticks down on her desk and looked up at her ceiling.

"Father will be home soon… right mother?" Sakura said, talking to the picture of her mother that still stood there on her desk. No one has touched it in years and so it would remain. She sits up properly and pulls out her books from her school bag. Homework once again, because tomorrow was school day again.

01.00

Sakura was finished with her homework but her father still hadn't come home yet. Maybe he still was working, but Sakura couldn't help the feeling of uneasiness boiling. Trying not to think of the matter, Sakura when to bed. Tomorrow he would be home.

When morning came Sakura looked trough the whole apartment for her father. But still no sign of him. Maybe he went to work early, this case is a big one and if the don't catch the culprit soon people will start to worry.

When Sakura got to the schools ground she notices that they had closed the gate to the school. She could climb over but then Sakura saw a park on the other side of the street. She remembers how she and Ino would often meet there after school. Ino and Sakura when to the same school before but because Ino was some years older than she was she changes schools before Sakura.

Sakura when over to the park and sat herself down under a cherry blossom tree. Of course, the Cher blossoms weren't blooming but there was still a never nice view before her. She sat there in the shadow of the giant tree and examined her surroundings.

From her school bag she takes out her favorite book. Her mother, who was an author, had written it a long time ago. The book wasn't well known but loved by those who had read it, and it was the only book her mother got to write before dying.

It was a sad story about the loneliness in life.

* * *

**A/N: Well... here it it! Sorry that it took so long to update but first I couldn't find the original story and now I had some trouble with my internet so I had to sit here with a dictionary and check all the words that didn't whant to pop up in my head TTTT and I know that this chapter was realy short but I have to go to school soon...**

**Thank you for your reviews and keep reviewing! **

**And I want you to help me with one thing: should I write the book that Sakuras mother wrote (It will take the whole next chapter but it isn't that long) or should I skip that and just continue with the story? ..'''**


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura sighs and looks up at the clouds, the sun was shining today. There where many families that where out on a pick nick in the park. Children playing and dogs running around. Sakura didn't know how long she sat there, sometimes reading her book and sometimes just looking at people around her.

Sakura stands up, she had totally forgotten about her father. Will he come home today? Maybe he already was home. She started running trough the narrow streets, taking shortcuts and normally unknown streets that led to they're apartment. Running up the stairs in the apartment house.

She stood there in front of the black door. She reaches out for the door handle, her hand was shaking. She opens the door and looks inside the room. To her relief he was sleeping on the other side of the room, in front of the television.

Sakura sighs from relief and quietly walks into the kitchen, after taking her shoes off. She reads trough a couple of cookbooks to find her father's favorite dish.

"Okonomiyaki… okonomiyaki" she mumbles, turning the page.

"Okonomiyaki! Here it is! Lets see here…" Sakura continues and gets all the ingredients. After some time she hears her father waking up by the TV. Sakura takes off her apron and carefully walks to the living room. She comes to the sofa where he sat and stretched out his arms.

"Dad..?" Sakura says with a slightly uncertain tone in her voice. However, he only stands up and walks away. Sakura stares at him in despair.

"Dad… Please, please don't leave me alone…" Sakura says, tears streaming down from her emerald green eyes. "I don't want to be alone anymore…"

"You're not my daughter!" He screams at her. Sakura takes a couple of steps back, hitting the sofa where he sat before. He takes his jacket and puts on his shoes, heading out of the apartment. Sakura stands starring at the place where he once just had stood but quickly came back to reality and ran after him, not caring about putting on her shoes. Out side the apartment she saw the elevator doors closing, she ran down the cold stone stairs. She didn't think of anything, just stopping her father from leaving their apartment house was the only goal set in her mind. As if she would never get to meet him again after this. As if he was the only reason she still was alive. The ice-cold stone stairs made her feet go numb and the winter shill could one feel in the freezing air. _I'm not going to give up, not going to lose him this time. _

When she comes down, she can see her father reaching out to walk out of the doors of the apartment building. Sakura jumped in front of him holding out her arms so that she would block his way.

"Move" He grunted but Sakura only shook her head.

"No! I'm not moving from this spot! All I ever wanted was for you to be able to see me as your daughter again, just like before."

For a second he looks her in the eyes. They where so empty, jet still so full of life. Darkness started to fall and the air was getting colder. His eyes narrowed.

"I won't forgive a murderer!" He shouts at her.

Before she knew it, she was on the ground and he walked out through the doors. It was raining as she sat there in the cold dirt. He doesn't look back at her sitting there in chock on the sidewalk, only walking away.

"I murdered her… I murdered her!" She shouts at herself, hitting the ground. People who walked by only starred at her as walked away quickly.

After some time she stands up, her legs shaking and her cloths dirty. She makes it up to her apartment, the door still stood open. She must have forgotten to close it as she had left the apartment earlier. When she got into the apartment, she walks past the kitchen where the dinner stood finished to be eaten. Sakura walks to her father's room and falls down on his large bed. She hugs his pillow and slowly cries herself to sleep.

Sakura wakes up by the morning sun shining in her face. She sits up and feels how the pillow around her arms was all wet. She stands up and walks out of his room and goes into the kitchen where she sees the uneaten dinner from last night. She pushes the dinner down on the floor and picks out a knife from one of the kitchen drawers. She rips off her left sleeve of her winter school uniform. There on her arm was a tattooed black and red rose, she sits down in a corner of the kitchen. With the knife she slowly follows the lines of the red rose, blood streaming down from her arm. Though the horrible pain that she felt, she did not scream nor did she cry. She drops the knife on the floor next to the pool if dark red blood. With the blood, Sakura draws a big rose on the wall using only her right hand.

Sakura remembers how all the other students in her school used to talk about her hair colour, it was the colour pink because God had punished her as the cursed child she was. The daughter of the devil, as her friends called her.

Sakura tries standing up and walks to the bathroom where she showers, washing away her blood. But the blood continues to drop as she continued to her room. Sakura opens the door to her wardrobe to get some fresh cloths. Sakuras long-sleeved shirts that she always uses, throws them in the trashcan. She always used them to hide the rose on her arm. She put on a black sleeveless shirt and a black short skirt.

"Why try to hide it now that I have no longer anything to live for." Sakura mumbles. When she lookes herself in the mirror she notices how much she looked as she did back then.

"I've grown taller…" Sakura says to herself. "Ino always used to complain about me being so short…"

_Thursday, schoolday…_ Sakura takes her shoes on and picks out a extra key from drawer. Outside the apartment house the sky was full of dark clouds.

"It's going to rain again." Sakura looks down on the wet sidewalk where she had at the evening before. It was there that she had dropped her last bit of hope.

She turns around and walks away. Not knowing where she was walking she stumbled upon the old playground that she had found before. She sits down on the wet gravel(?), it was cold and she hadn't taken a jacket with her. After some time she heard footsteps coming her way. Sakura looks up at the person as he/she ha djust studded in front of her.

"Who.." Sakura starts but stops talking as she sees who it actually was.

In front of her stood a girl with long blong hair put up in a ponytail and bright blue eyes.

"I-Ino?"

* * *

**A/N: thihihi... I really have to sleep now but I thought that, for the few people who actually follow this story, I should put up this chapter. After this there will probobly only be 1-2 chapters... And I'm almost happy about it ''' You know the rest: spelling faults... things like that...**

**OH! and please leave a review so I know you're out there... And because I love your reviews w bye bye, I'm going to go into hibernation** **now **


	5. Chapter 5

"I-Ino…?" Sakura exclaims surprised.

"Sakura?" The blond says with a calm but still astonished voice. The two girls stood there starring at each other. Sakura could feel how she wanted to cry from happiness yet she also wanted to hit her from rage.

"You've grown taller, haven't you…? Sakura" Ino said and Sakura looked up at her. Ino sat down beside Sakura; she looked at Sakura's hair. "And you have pink hair again…"

Sakura smiled but Ino took on a stern face. "Do you know how long we where looking for you?! Baka…"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you really think we would have left one of Midnight Roses strongest members just for saving our own necks?" Ino asked and Sakura looks down at the ground. "And furthermore… The most important person to me?"

Sakura looked up at her friend, blushing.

---------_Flashback no Jutsu------------------_

_Sakura could feel how she almost couldn't feel her legs anymore. She has been running in the cold for about half an hour now, and now she could see a small group of people in dark corner of a backstreet. If she didn't know that this was where they where, she wouldn't have noticed them at all. _

_Sakura walked up to the group of people, everyone was wearing dark cloths. _

"_Sakura! You're late!" One of the girls says. _

"_Sorry Tenten, but a couple of things got in the way…" Sakura says with a smile. A girl blond spiky hair moved aside, now Sakura could see a woman around the age of 18 lying on the ground. She was still breathing, though only barley. The woman looks up at Sakura; her face was all covered in blood. They had used a safety pin to hang up her eyelid against her eyebrow. The other eye was sewed together; blood was dripping down from her cheeks. The woman moved her hand; she no longer had fingernails as they had been ripped off one after one. _

"_Here Sakura!" Ino said and __throws her a gun. "You get the honour to make the finishing strike."_

_Sakura takes the gun and smiled at Ino as an answer. Sakura aims on the woman's head, the woman was now screaming. _

_Just before she could shoot, there was a sound of police cars coming this way. Sakura turns to the other girls. _

"_We have to get going!" _

_Sakura stood there in chock, the gun in her hand. If she doesn't kill this woman now, she will be able to tell the police who they are. The police got out of their cars; Sakura throws away the gun and tries to run away. But the police where to fast. _

_After that, Sakura takes the blame to save the others. She was sent to juvline prison for two years, just forgetting everything._

_-----------------Kai! --------------_

"We didn't mean to leave you, we thought you where right behind us." Ino says and looks at Sakura with a sorrow face.

"Ino…" Sakura said, her green eyes shining with the colour of summer grass. "I love you, you know that… right?"

"I love you too Sakura. To me, you are more important than my own life." Ino says and hugs Sakura "But in a different way than you love me…"

"What did you say?"

"No nothing, I'll tell you later some other time. Now I have some thing to show you." Ino and Sakura stood up; Ino took Sakuras hand and dragged Sakura after her.

"Where are we doing?" Sakura asked after they had walked in about five minutes.

"You'll see…"

They turned at a dark corner; there was an old storage room in the corner. Nothing special about it, just some normal storage room in Tokyo that no one used anymore.

"Do you know where you are?" Ino asks and looks back at Sakura, letting go of her hand.

"Yes, I know exactly where we are…" Sakura answers, looking at Ino with a superior gaze.

Ino opens the door and Sakura walks in. "There aren't so many people here today… five leafs and four leafs."

"Ino!" Sakura hears a girls shout. A girl with brown hair up in two buns comes running towards them. "About tomorrow, we need…."

The girl stopped talking and glared at Sakura. "Sakura…?"

"Tenten!" Sakura says and hugs her. Tenten hugs back and shouts to the others.

"Hinata! Temari! We have a special guest!"

"Who is it?" Temari asked as they came forth. They look from Sakura to Tenten to Sakura again.

"Temari, Hinata!" Sakura says and they attack her with a hug. Ino was standing beside them laughing as Sakura couldn't get any air.

"We where so worried after what happened to you after that time…" Hinata said. "We where searching for you so long… We where still looking for you just a minute ago!"

They stood there talking, there was so much to talk about that has happened between the years.

"Who the hell are you?" Sakura hears a girl ask behind them. Sakura turns around and sees a girl with strange hair. One side was messy and layered while the other side was straight and combed.

"I'm…" Sakura started but breaks off her sentence as she could see the girl starring at her tattoo. Sakura looks at the girls arm, she also had a tattoo but clearly she only had four leafs. While Sakura was five along with Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Ino.

"There should only be four people with five tattooed leafs!" The girl shouts, looking over at Ino.

"No, there are five." Ino says and looks at the girl with a sour expression. "Those who have five leaves are those who created the whole Midnight Roses. That is: Me, Sakura here, Tenten, Hinata and Temari."

"Oh yeah, why did you murder the girl named Madoka Katou?" Sakura asked, turning back to the girls.

* * *

**A/N: Yes!!!!! This was the last chapter!!!! xD I'm so happy, and I won't be writing another chapter for I really hate writing this... But I loved all your reviews and it was actually kind of fun seeing this in english. I am sorry that there wasn't so much InoSaku in this but this is sopposed to be more friendship than love. **

**See, see! I CAN make a happy ending Of course that is all thanks to my wonderful Usagi-kun... Thank you Usagi-kun for helping me write this before, we had really ful x3 And thank you all reviewers for not hating this story ''**

**Now, please review and tell me how you liked this story, or how you disliked it but still read it. I will later today put up my PeinSaku for those who are interested. Hope to hear from you all, bye. **


End file.
